leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V8.7
Champion Update, please." |Highlights = * Champion Update: * Content Efficiency Tools |Release = April , 2018 |Related = 8.7 Patch Notes |Prev = V8.6 |Next = V8.8 }} New Cosmetics The following champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) The following summoner icons have been added to store: Space Food Zac profileicon.png|Space Food Zac Space Day Nautilus profileicon.png|Space Day Nautilus Ionia profileicon.png|Ionia Veigar's Staff profileicon.png|Veigar's Staff H-28G profileicon.png|H-28G The following emotes have been added to the store: Deal with Grit Emote.png|Deal with Grit Everything is Okay Emote.png|Everything is Okay Little Camper Emote.png|Little Camper General * returns from 3/30/18 (8:00 AM PT) to 4/16/17 (11:59 PM PT). ** All champions now start at level 3. ** Experience and gold gain increased by 30%. ** and spawn sooner and more often. ** All champions gain bonus out-of-combat movement speed. ** and . ** is gained automatically at 10 minutes, instead of 20. ** is exchanged with . ** is exchanged with . ** is exchanged with . ** is exchanged with . ;Content Efficiency Tools Update * Content Efficiency Tools part three update. ;Hextech Crafting * New Masterwork Chest (cosmetics only chests). * When in possession of multiple key fragments (more than 6), can now craft multiple Hextech Keys at once. ;Voice Chat * Audio notifications for when a player joins your party and voice chat now work more consistently across the client. * Audio notifications now play when a party member reconnects to voice. * In settings, you can now separate the in-game voice control panel from the scoreboard. * If you're away from the client (that's 10 minutes without touching anything), your mic will auto-mute. Your mic sparks back up once you're back. League of Legends V8.7 Game ;Attack Move * The 'Attack Move on Cursor' setting now checks a larger area for a valid target before defaulting to attacking the closest unit to your champion. ;Minions * Melee minions ** Base gold reward increased to from . ** Gold reward growth reduced to from . * Caster minions ** Base gold reward reduced to from . ** Gold reward growth reduced to from . * Siege minions ** Base gold reward increased to from . ** Gold reward growth increased to from . ** Gold reward is now capped at . ** Base health increased to 900 from 828. ** Health growth changed to 50 from 23. ** Health growth at wave 16 increased to 60 from 32. * Super minions ** Base gold reward increased to from . ** Gold reward growth increased to from . ** Gold reward is now capped at . Champions ; * ** Base joke no longer plays if there's an enemy Ahri on the opposite team. ; * ** *** The chain anchors in his recall animation no longer change positions if Triumphant Roar is triggered while recalling. ; * General ** No longer T-poses when laughing. * ** Is no longer missing approach lines when clicking on Magical Journey to enter the portal. * and ** *** No longer use base VFX when placing Caretaker's Shrine. * ** *** Is no longer missing approach lines when clicking on Magical Journey to enter the portal. ; * General ** Now correctly plays the on-hit VFX for her basic attacks. ; * ** Maw is no longer rigged improperly when using his emotes. ; * ** Recall VFX have been restored. * ** Loincloth texture is now more consistent across various graphics settings. ; * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ; * ** *** Fade out VFX are no longer misplaced when ability is cast from lower to higher elevation change. ** *** No longer has redundant white trail VFX after using Justice Punch. ; * ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** AP ratio increased to from . ** Damage reduction now scales with . * ** Seam lines have been minimized. ; * ** *** On-ground indicator now properly renders over elevation change. * ** Visor is now fully opaque. ; * ** Heal increased to 30% from 20%. ; - Full Relaunch * General ** Title changed to the Blade Dancer from the Will of the Blades. ** Complete visual upgrade across all skins. ** New artwork for , , , , , and ** New voice over. ** New lore. * Stats ** Base movement speed reduced to 340 from 345. ** Base attack range increased to 200 from 125. ** Base attack damage reduced to 63 from 70. ** Base attack speed reduced to from . ** Base health reduced to 580 from . ** Base mana increased to 350 from . ** Base magic resistance reduced to 32 from . ** Base mana regeneration reduced to 8 from . ** Attack speed growth reduced to % from %. ** Attack damage growth increased to 4 from . ** Armor growth reduced to 3 from . ** Health growth reduced to 85 from 90. ** Mana growth reduced to 30 from 32. ** Health regeneration growth increased to from . ** Mana regeneration growth increased to from . * (Innate) ** Irelia gains 1 Ionian Fervor stack for every enemy champion hit by her abilities, or if she hits at least one non-champion, stacking up to 4 times. Ionian Fervor lasts for 6 seconds, with basic attacks against champions refreshing the duration. ** Irelia's basic attacks deal AD)}} bonus magic damage per stack. At maximum stacks, Irelia gains bonus attack speed and deals an additional AD)}} magic damage against shields. * (Q) ** Enemy champions and monsters hit by and initial barrage are for 6 seconds. ** Irelia dashes to the target enemy, dealing physical damage, applying on-hit effects and healing herself for % AD}}. Bladesurge deals 60% increased damage to minions. ** Bladesurge's cooldown is refunded if the target was or dies to Bladesurge. ** 625. ** seconds. ** 20. * (W) ** Irelia aligns her blades around her, gaining 1 stack and channelling for X seconds, during which she reduces incoming damage by % . Defiant Dance cannot be interrupted. ** Irelia swipes with her blades in the target direction, dealing physical damage to all enemies around her and in a line, increased by , up to . ** The activates automatically toward the cursor's direction at the end of the duration. ** 825. ** seconds. ** . * (E) ** Irelia sends a blade to the target location for seconds. While active, Irelia may re-activate Flawless Duet to send another blade toward another location. ** Once both blades have been placed and after a X-second delay, they fly toward each other, dealing magic damage and enemies caught in the crossfire. Monsters receive 50% reduced damage. ** If Irelia does not re-activate Flawless Duet the second blade will automatically be placed at her current location unless she is affected by crowd control. ** 900. ** seconds. ** 50. * ® ** Irelia launches a barrage of blades through a wide line in the target direction, exploding outwards upon hitting a champion, dealing magic damage to all enemies struck. ** The blades form into a spade-shaped perimeter around the explosion for a seconds, all enemies. Enemies that pass the blades are dealt magic damage, and are while being by 60% for 2 seconds. ** 1000. ** seconds. ** 100. ; * ** Dashing over walls to jungle monsters now works more consistently. * ** Range increased to 1000 from 800. * ** Daisy more aggressively acquires enemies to attack. ** Daisy's AoE damage reduction now also protects her from epic monsters. ; * ** Base damage increased to from . ; * ** Passive points gained based on minutes changed to from . * ** Other abilities can now be queued up while casting Q''. ; * ** Weapon textures are no longer misaligned on his blade. ; * General ** '''Leona' defaults to attack damage as her default adaptive stat. ; * General ** Once again has her shiny staff VFX. * ** Cooldown refund increased to % from %. ** Cooldown refund now also applies on enemy champions who die within seconds of being hit by Final Spark. * , , , and ** Once again have their shiny staff VFX. * ** Once again has her light VFX on death. ; * Stats ** Attack damage growth increased to 4 from . * ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ; * ** Weighting has been adjusted on his chin to avoid a weird texture break. ; * ** Leg no longer stretches during several animations. ** Arms are no longer weighted improperly during her dance animation. ; * ** Recall signature has been restored. ; * ** Seam lines have been minimized. ; * ** Trail bonus attack damage increased to from . ; * ** Bonus movement speed towards enemy champion reduced to % from %. ; * ** Seam lines have been minimized. ; * ** Fixed a bug where would fail to activate when cast after respawning. ** Fixed a bug where Behind Enemy Lines could not be cast until she respawned or returned to the summoning platform if she got interrupted during her dash. ** Fixed a bug where would visually pass through targets if cast during Behind Enemy Lines. ; * ** Has been optimized, which will eliminated reported frame drops. * ** *** Has been optimized, which will eliminated reported frame drops. ; * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 68 from 65. * General ** Fixed a number of cases where he would stop attacking and stand still after using on an enemy champion. * ** *** Player screen once again has a blue overlay when it is active. ; * ** Total base damage increased to from . ** Damage to minions changed to % from 75%. ; * ** *** Eagle screech can once again be heard when he uses Realm Warp. ; * Stats ** Health growth reduced to 88 from 95. * ** Stun duration reduced to seconds from . ; * ** Empowered basic attack delay after exiting stealth reduced to seconds from . Cooldown reduction stills trigger within seconds. ** Bonus AD ratio reduced to from . ; * ** *** When in a mirror match, the opposing Singed no longer steals Beekeeper Singed's Fling VFX. ; * ** No longer uses classic VFX and SFX when using her auto attacks. ** Auto attack projectile is no longer misaligned. ; * ** Concussive form VO lines are no longer cut off when played. ; * ** Icon can now be pinged to show allies the remaining cooldown on the pull. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Base damage reduced to from . ; * ** Seam lines have been minimized. ; * ** Seam lines have been minimized. ; * ** Idle blood orb VFX have been restored. ; * ** Fixed a bug where sometimes it would deal damage twice. ; * ** No longer keeps a stone overlay once reviving. ** Homeguard animation has been restored. ; * ** Seam lines have been minimized. ; * ** Secondary bonus AD ratio increased to from . ** Secondary base damage increased to from . ; * ** *** The back side of Thorn Spitters' ''leaves are now fully textured. Items ; and * The aura now increases in size if their users increase in size. ; * The aura now increases in size if their users increase in size. ; * The aura now increases in size if their users increase in size. ; and * Cooldown increased to 120 seconds from 90. * Base shield strength reduced to level)}} from level)}}. * Bonus health ratio changed to at all level from |health}}. * Lockout time after being affected by another Locket of the Iron Solari increased to 20 seconds from 8. * Lockout shield strength after being affected by another Locket of the Iron Solari reduced to 25% from 50%. * Fixed a bug where Circlet of the Iron Solari would not grant shields to units affected by a recent cast of Locket or Circlet of the Iron Solari. ; and * The aura now increases in size if their users increase in size. ; * Total cost increased to from . ** Combine cost increased to from . ; * Armor reduced to 20 from 30. * Unique passive effect increased to 12% from 10%. ; * Passive gold per 10 seconds reduced to from . ; * Passive gold per 10 seconds reduced to from . ; * The proximity check now increases in size if their users increase in size. ; * Passive gold per 10 seconds reduced to from . Runes ; * Tooltip now read the adaptive stats granted at level 1. ; * Bonus movement speed increased to 15% from 10%. ; * Maximum bonus damage increased to 12% from 10%. ; * Tenacity per stack increased to % from %. ** Tenacity at 10 stacks increased to 30% from 20%. ; * Hitting an enemy champion with an ability permanently increases your , up to 250 mana (15 second cooldown). After reaching 250 bonus mana, restore every 5 seconds. * Your next ability with a mana or energy cost has its or cost refunded, and restores or . ; * restore and refund 10% of your ultimate's cooldown. * You restore mana equal to for 7 seconds whenever you score a champion or level up. ; * Resolve secondary: ** Bonus health changed to from 65. ; * Resolve secondary: ** Bonus health changed to from 145. ; * Resolve secondary: ** Bonus health changed to from 65. ; * Precision secondary: ** Bonus health changed to from 65. * Domination secondary: ** Bonus health changed to from 65. * Sorcery secondary: ** Bonus health changed to from 65. * Inspiration secondary: ** Bonus health changed to from 130. ; * Resolve secondary: ** Bonus health changed to from 65. ; * Duration reduced to seconds from . Buffs ; * Dealing true damage to turrets. Hotfixes April 5th Hotfix ; * General ** Fixed a bug where she could partially resist displacement by spamming her joke. ; * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to 60 from 63. ** Base armor reduced to 31 from 34. ** Base health reduced to 550 from 580. * ** AD ratio reduced to from . * ** Stun duration reduced to seconds at all ranks from . * ** Disarm and slow duration reduced to seconds from 2. ; * ** Fixed a bug where he would cancel move orders if he was in the middle of his Savagery attack. ; * Fixed a bug where Zombie States could interrupt and prevent the stacking of Manaflow Band. ; * Fixed a bug where it took bonus damage from behind periodically, as though it had Eye mechanic. Bots * Bot removed Category:Patch notes Category:Season 2018 patch